Démons du passé ou bien ?
by Baka27
Summary: Quand les Démons du passé reviennent... Mais pas exactement... Et quand ils sont plus puissant, avec chacuns deux pouvoirs en plus... Mais que la chose qu'ils ne voudront jamais faire, c'est bien détruire Gaïa... Première fic !
1. Chapter 1

Hello, c'est ma première fic et je sais pas quoi dire d'autre ! :D Oui, je suis débile. Oh, juste une chose: n'hésitez pas à me critiquer, mais si vous le faites, s'il vous plait, faites en sorte que ce soit constructif ! :) Après je suis ouverte à tout ! :D Oui, même aux menaces de mort. *se prépare à se faire lyncher*

**Remerciements:** Merci beaucoup à Ailoyss et Drisana Curtis ! Lyl', merci pour les noms (La LISTE de noms... XD) et pour la correction ! :) Et bien sûr, merci à vous deux pour les encouragements ! Non Drisa, je ne compte pas les menaces de mort. XD

**Titre:** « Démons du passé ou bien ?... » Excusez le titre pourri.

**Résumé:** Quand les Démons du passé reviennent... Mais pas exactement... Et quand ils sont plus puissant, avec chacuns deux pouvoirs en plus... Mais que la chose qu'ils ne voudront jamais faire, c'est bien détruire Gaïa... Première fic !

**Rating:** J'ai mis T, au cas ou...

**Avertissement:** Cette fic va contenir des OC (à mooorttt les Mary-Sue !) donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Sauf si vous êtes masochistes. *BAM !* Mais bon, c'est votre vie, vous faites ce que vous voulez ! :) Oh, et je pense que ça prendra un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne rencontrent AVALANCHE. Parce que, evidemment, si ils ne rencontrent pas nos dépressifs, heu, nos héros favoris, ça ne serait pas drôle ! :D Oui, ils. Ils ne sont pas beaucoup, ne vous en faites pas ;) Oh, et je préfère vous avertir, je trouve mon humour pourri.

**Genre:** Ce ne sera pas Romance. Mais alors pas du tout. XD Tout simplement parce que je suis pire qu'une quiche en Romance. :D Donc, ce sera Aventure/Action/Amitié ! Tiens, ça fait A/A/A ! :D *BAM !*

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède que mes OC ! Le reste va à cette magnifique entreprise qui était Square Soft et qui est maintenant Square Enix ! *s'incline*

**Note:** Je ne serais PAS régulière. Mais alors pas du tout. Enfin je ne pense pas. Parce que ma Muse aime me faire tourner en bourique XD

**Autre:** Si vous aimez (c'est beau de rêver, hein ?) vous pouvez remercier Drisana Curtis qui ne m'a PAS DU TOUT menacé de tuer (brûler) mon chat si je ne postais pas cette Fic. Drisa, si tu lis cela, sache que je te maudis. Voilà. J'ai rien trouvé de mieux à dire. X)

Bref, après mon blabla (félicitations si vous avez tout lu X3) voilà la... chose. La fic, si vous préférez. Et oui, je n'ai pas une haute opinion de mes ''écrits''. OK, ma gueule, voilà la fic ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 1

Un son de goutte qui tombe. Un grand silence puis une autre qui est attirée par la gravité, luisant d'une douce couleur verte sous la lumière des néons accrochés au plafond carrelé. Un son d'une autre provenance que l'eau qui vient briser ce silence quasi-parfait.

- Tu me prends pour un abruti ou quoi ?! Tu crois sérieusement que je vais accepter ?! Hurla un jeune.

Le jeune en question était un gamin aux cheveux argentés longs, lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos, et aux yeux brillants d'une étrange teinte bleue-verte. Il était tranquillement entrain de frapper un pauvre homme portant une blouse blanche qui n'avait certainement rien demandé à la Déesse. Il tenait une espèce de seringue dans la main. Peut-être pas si innocent que ça cet homme...

- Non mais tu sais où tu peux te la mêttre ta saloperie de mako ?! Continua t-il tout aussi doucement.

En effet. Le scientifique ne répondit pas, assomé. Un autre gosse, aux cheveux roux feu partant dans tout les sens cette fois-ci, et ayant les yeux de la même teinte mako que l'autre, apparut. Il agrandit d'horreur ses yeux brillants devant le massacre qu'avait fait l'argenté.

- Hey ! Fit-il, outré du comportement de l'autre. T'aurais pu m'en laisser !  
- J'aurais pu mais j'avais pas envie !  
- Je t'emmerde, fillette ! Répondit avec une gentillesse infinie son ''ami''  
- Vas te faire voir, lampion ! Fit tout aussi aimablement l'autre.  
- Vous pouvez pas vous calmer ?! Cria une jeune fille par-dessus le vacarme que les deux fous provoquaient.

La fille en question avait des cheveux noirs de jais, et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur intense que ces compagnons. Elle avait les mains posées sur les hanches, et un petit air sévère sur son visage, essayant tant bien que mal de renfouler l'envie de rire provoquée par les disputes, pour ne pas dire les engueulades, incéssantes de ses amis.

- Nan ! Hurlèrent les deux en coeur.

Elle eu un soupir résigné, mais un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Les autres, quand à eux se regardaient avec les yeux éxorbités. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas, mais ont dit es choses en même temps... Marrant.

La jeune fille s'adressa de nouveau à eux, mais cette fois-ci avec une insistance due au lieu où ils se trouvaient.

- Faudrais p't'être qu'on sorte d'ici...

- Bizarre, ça ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit, ricana le roux.

- C'est sûr, à part te battre, tu penses pas à grand-chose... Fit sarcastiquement l'argenté, roulant des yeux.

- Trouve-toi un mec et ferme là !

- Quoi ?!

N'y tenant plus, la fille explosa de rire pendant que l'argenté, vexé et rouge de colère, se jettait furieusement sur l'autre.

- Au viol ! Gemit le roux, sous le poids de la furie.

- Je vais t'arracher la tête !

- Par Gaïa, pour en faire quoi ?

- D'après toi ?! Brailla-t-il, de plus en plus énervé.

- Hey, calmos les décibels ! Je sens plus mes tympans ! Rit la fille.

- Haha, t'as vu, Edy t'a trouvé un surnom ! Décibel, ça te va bien non ? Sutout avec ta voix aigue !

L'argenté, furieux, sortit (difficilement, bien qu'il ne préfère mourir plutôt que de l'avouer) un long sabre d'un fourreau et abatti avec force le plat de l'arme redoutable sur la tête de celui qui se foutait de lui depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Owww... gémit ce dernier. Il reprit constance et continua. Tu sais, ça fait plus mal quand t'utilise le bon côté du sabre...

Il avait insisté sur ''le bon côté'', comme s'il parlait à un imbécile ne sachant pas se servir convenablement d'un couteau. Eden intervint (a contre-coeur) avant que cela ne dégénère. Pourquoi à contre-coeur ? Car elle devait bien avouer qu'elle s'amusait bien, à les voir quotidiennement manquer de sentre-tuer...

- Hey, hey, calme, les gars, calme ! Déjà, Ackley, arrête ou tu vas finir castré par Inam. Elle ignora un ''ce qui ne pourrait pas lui arriver...'' de la part du rouquin et continua, se tournant vers l'argenté. Et toi, zen. Il plaisante et tu le sais !

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça... Marmonna-t-il, peu convaincu.

- Yep, pour que je plaisante là-dessus, faudrais déjà que je sois sûr que ce ne soit pas une fille, et perso, j'irai pas vérifier ! S'affola l'ébouriffé.

Son compagnon s'étouffa tout seul et la fille ricana dans sa barbe inerxistante. Elle continua, ayant peu envie de rester ici.

- On y va ?

- Ouiii mamaaannnn...

- Moi j'aurait dit: ''Ouiiii Maîîîtreeee'' ! M'enfin bon. Bref, j'espère qu'on croisera pleins de monstre en chemins ! Fit la pile électrique avec, il faut l'avouer, un brin de folie.

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord...

C'est dans la bonne humeur et la gentillesse vis-à-vis des autres que les amis continuèrent leur route. En bref, on entendait des hurlements, des ricanements et autres. Parfois, c'est-à-dire tous les trente mètres, on entendait des bruits de lutte.

La petite bande continua ainsi longtemps avant que Inam s'immobilise. Les autres surpris, lui demandèrent avec une amitiée sans bornes s'il voulait s'arrêter.

- Hop hop ! On continue ! Fit Eden. On a pas que ça à faire !

- Déjà fatiguée, fillette ? Sourit Ackley

- Nan. Il sourit et continua. Par contre, des monstres approchent...

- Ben tu vois que tu peux être utile de temps en temps !

- Plus que toi en tout cas !

- Mais oui, mais oui...

- Hey ! Les interrompit leur amie. Je vois les monstres !

- Pas trop tôt tout de même ! J'ai cru que c'était déserté ! Dit l'argenté.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, un sourire de dément skotché au visage. Les monstres sortirent enfin de leur cachette, mais au grand dam des deux psycopathes en puissance, ce n'étaient que des Gobelins ordinaires.

- Quoi ?! Protesta Ackley. Des Gobelins ?! Même pas mutants ?! Et seulement trois ?!

Il avait hurlé en fin de phrase. Son compagnon, quand à lui, gémit de dépit. Ce dernier s'adressa aux deux autres.

- Un chacun ?

- Nan, merci, j'préfère regarder. Répondit la noireaude.

- Quoi ? Fit le roux, ayant l'air vraiment surprit. Mais pourquoi ?

- ...J'veux pas salir mon épée. Fit-elle avec un brin d'hésitation.

Ses deux alliés la regardèrent avec des yeux grand ouverts. Ils se concertèrent rapidement d'un regard et explosèrent de rire, sous l'oeil irrité de la fille.

- Mais ça sert à ça une épée ! Hoqueta le roux, ne réussissant plus à respirer normalement.

- Non mais quel boulet !... Rit l'autre ayant autant de mal à respirer.

- Les boulets, c'est vous ! Répliqua-elle.

- Bouh, je suis vexé. Se moqua le psycopathe premier du nom.

- Les Gobelins sont toujours là vous savez.

- Aaaahhhhh ! Firent-il, ayant l'air d'attardés venant de comprendre qu'un plus un font deux.

Attardés qui, tout tranquillement, commencèrent à exploser les pauvres Gobelins qui allaient sûrement finir en steaks. Hachés en plus.

La fille feignit d'être blasée par leur comportement, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle s'amusait bien, et que comme ses amis s'occupaient joyeusement, et seuls, des monstres, elle n'aurait pas à salir ni abimer sa magnifique épée... Même si elle aurait préféré avoir celle de son presque-père. Et elle espérait surtout réussir à la soulever un jour. Bah, evidemment qu'elle y arriverait. Mais surtout, elle espérait que l'autre con de Chocobo en avait prit soin car sinon, il allait prendre cher dans la peau... Abruti dépressif. Mêêême si il avait envoyé plusieurs fois le presque-père d'Inam aller faire coucou à la Déesse... De toute façon, à la fin, il avait utilisé sa limite... Tricheur.

Après cette courte réflexion d'une grande philosophie, Eden demanda aux deux tarés:

- Bon, vous avez finis de torturer et achever ces gobelins ?

- Oh nan ! Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Il en reste unnn... Poursuivit le roux.

- Et pourquoi il est pas déjà mort ? Parce que vous connaissant, il aurait déjà dû finir en charpie comme les deux autres ! Dit Eden, désignant de sa main ce qui était autrefois, c'est-à-dire il y a une petite minute, deux Gobelins.

- Ben... Commença Inam, hésitant.

- Ouiiii ? Fit la fille, sachant déjà que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

- En fait...

- On voulait tester une nouvelle formation... Acheva le rouquin.

Pour toute réponse, Eden le pinça l'arrête de son nez en fermant les yeux, clairement agaçée par cette perte de temps, pendant qu'Inam et Ackley esquissaient des sourires timides mais stupides. Pourtant, me diriez-vous, une formation, c'est bien, non ? Ça renforce l'esprit d'équipe ! Vous allez comprendre, ne vous en faites pas.

- Et c'est quoi cette formation ? Demanda Eden, insistant bien sur le ''quoi''.

L'argenté marmona une réponse incompréhensible. Le roux décida de prendre le flambeau, voyant que son ami peinait.

- Elle s'appelle ''Brochette'' ! On veut griller le Gobelin, puis le transpercer avec une épée, Masa' en l'occurence, pour faire pleins de dégâts ! Expliqua-t-il.

Quelques mots. Et à cause de ces quelques mots, la fille faillit faire un trou dans le mur avec sa propre tête. Au lieu de cela, une veine apparut sur son front, tandis que le Gobelin attendait son très cruel destin en essayant de tuer Inam, ce dernier s'en foutant comme son premier monstre assassiné, ayant plus peur d'Edy la furie, en plus ça rime. Ce fut elle qui répondit, lééégèrement agacée par les conneries de ses amis, mais cependant assez amusée, mais chut, faut pas dire.

- Tout en sachant que vous avez déjà inventé ''friture''... Commença-t-elle à lister.

- Cramer à 200 degrés... Crut bon d'expliquer Ackley.

- ''Décapitage''...

- Utiliser pleins d'épées en même temps.

- ''Anti Jo-jo''...

- Faire chier Hojo jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

- Assez marrant, soit dit en passant. Commenta l'argenté.

- Et d'autres que je n'oserais pas citer.

- Ben y'a ''Mako powa'', ''Opération baptême de l'air'', ''Vers ze centre of Gaïa''... Voulu continuer le roux.

- Stop ! Ordonna-t-elle. Merci, j'en ai déjà assez entendu.

- Dommage, il était pas mal ''Opération baptême de l'air''... Fit le second idiot.

- Inam, tu t'enfonces. Prévint l'autre.

- Comme dans la formation ''Vers ze-

- Inaaamm... Grogna Eden.

- OK, chut moi. Sinon moi mourir.

- Toi comprendre vite. Rit le psycopathe.

L'argenté rit à son tour pour seule réponse, ayant peu envie de se faire découper en rondelles par son amie. Quelle belle amitié d'ailleurs. Il furent interrompus dans leur débat extrèmement important par un homme, un scientifique, qui était très certainement sucidaire pour venir faire un petit coucou aux tarés.

- Hin hin... Ricana-t-il. Hojo avait raison... Vous deux, vous êtes parfaits ! Enfin presque... Il faudrait juste vous enlever vos sentiments de rébéllion...

Inam le reconnut et frisson en faisant la grimace. Il haïssait ce fou. Pas autant qu'Hojo, mais énormément tout de même. Ackley plissa dangereusement les yeux, une lueur meurtrière à l'intérieur de ses derniers, avant de les rouvrir complètement, et de lacher joyeusement et avec un rire:

- Evidemment qu'on est parfaits ! On est qui d'après toi ! D'ailleurs, tu sais, faut apprendre à compter dans la vie, ça peux toujours être utile ! Comment t'as fait pour entrer chez les scientifiques ? T'as soudoyé Jo-jo ? Parce que, tu sais, après deux, y'a quatre !

- Vous êtes les ''descendants'', ou plutôt les clones, des trois SOLIDERS... Même si la fille est une erreur complète. Fit-il, ignorant complètement les derniers commentaires du rouquin et lorgnant dédaigneusement ladite fille.

Les deux garçons grognèrent. L''erreur'' était leur amie, et ils ne supportaient pas que quelqu'un l'appelle comme ça. D'ailleurs, Eden était tout sauf une erreur. Dégainant son épée, elle s'approcha du sucidaire et le menaça en amenant la lame près de sa tête, même si la noireaude se savait plus petite que l'autre.

- Et si on faisait l'un de vos petits tests pour voir si je suis vraiment une erreur ? Dit-elle, des flammes dans ses yeux brillants.

- Mais avec joie très chère, avec joie... Behemoth ! Appela-t-il.

L'énorme animal apparut. Il était bien plus grand que les autres de son espèce, gigantesque en fait, avec des bandes de couleur mako partout sur son corps violet strié de cicatrices. Sa ''crinière'' orange feu s'allongeait de sa tête au millieu du dos, et son aileron draconique partait de cette dernière pour finir à la fin de la queue. La membrane de cet aileron semblait déchiquetée aux bords et était d'une belle, mais dangereuse, teinte rouge sang. Ses cornes noires et lisses étaient d'une longueur affolante, mais, au lieu d'en avoir seulement deux sur la tête, il en avait également des petites autour des yeux.

Autour du cou du monstre était un grand collier de cuir noir extrêmement serré, avec ce qui semblait être plusieurs appareils dessus. Le Behemoth réagissait à l'ordre comme un automate, et ses yeux brillants de mako avaient étés désertés de toute vie.

- Je suppose qu'il faut le battre... Marmonna Eden.

- Tu supposes bien ! Répondit le scientifique. Je vous l'aurait fait combattre de toute façon... Bonne chance !

- Oh, mais je n'ai pas besoin de chance, crois-moi ! Répliqua-t-elle

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de chance. Rétroqua l'argenté, s'avançant et ayant retrouvé le sourire.

- Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser t'amuser toute seule ? Termina Ackley avec un clin d'oeil.

- Umpf, j'aurais pas eu besoin de vous, mais apparement, plus on est de fous et plus on rit, et vu comment vous êtes tarés, je sens que je vais bien m'éclater ! S'amusa la noireaude.

- Elles vont les chevilles ? Se moqua le roux.

- Elles vont, elles vont ! Tiens, il est où votre gobelin ?

- Euh... Inam regarda autour d'eux. Il a du se tailler quand le Behemoth est arrivé...

- Bah, un Béhémoth, ça compense bien un Gobelin ! Dit le rouquin.

Eden sourit et dégaina son épée, et les deux autres en profitèrent pour se moquer d'elle.

- Fais gaffe, ton épée va rouiller ! Débuta Inam en riant.

- Et tu vas devoir la payer ! Continua Ackley sur le même ton.

- Et on te donnera pas de gils ! Finirent-ils en coeur.

- Etrange, pour des conneries comme ça, vous semblez bien vous entendre... Fit Eden en réponse.

- On ne s'allie que pour t'embêter... Débuta l'argenté.

- Et ce n'est que provisoire ! Conclut le rouquin.

Eden secoua la tête avec un sourire pour seule réponse. Puis, décidant qu'elle voulait s'amuser, autrement que grâce à ses idiots d'amis, elle se mit à courir vers le monstre, son épée tranchant l'air, suivie de près par les deux autres, eux aussi en posture de chombat.

* * *

*regarde son ''travail''* Une minute, je vous prie. *va vers un mur* BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! […] BAM ! BAM ! *revient* Bon... J'espère que ça commence bien... Mais franchement j'en doute. TT-TT

Mais voillààààà, le premier chapitre est fini ! Je me dit de plus en plus que j'aurais dû faire une prologue... Tant pis...

N'hésitez pas à mêttre des Reviews, même pour me dire à quel point c'est nul, par contre, pour celles comme ça, s'ils-vous plait, pour que je puisse m'améliorer, faites en sorte que cela soit constructif ! ;)

Reviews ? *puppy eyes*

À la prochaine ! Baka27 ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeellooo les geeennnsssss ! :D Je suis de retour pour votre plus grand bonheur ! (ou l'inverse, faut voir...) Bref bref ! Désolée, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre ! M'enfin, je suis allée plus vite que je le pensait, je croyais que j'allais mêttre trois plombes ! (Traduction: un mois ou plus. Et oui -_-'') Ma Déesse, vos reviews ù'ont super motivée ! Tiens, d'ailleurs:

Meeerccii à **Roseros**, **Drisana Curtis** et **Chocolate Kangoo** pour leurs superbes reviews ! :D Vraiment, merci ! (je vous l'ai déjà dit mais c'est pas grave XD)

Euh... Quoi dire d'autre ? o_o Ben... Que ce soit le titre, le résumé, le genre ou le rating, rien n'a changé ! :)

Je suis contente, mon humour à l'air de plaire ! :D *Alleluia*

Oh. Ma. Déesse. Je _hais_ ce morceau du texte sencé décrire un combat. Ma _première_ description d'un combat. _Absolument atroce_. Et j'ai du bien prendre 1 heure à la faire... Préparez les mouchoirs, vous allez saigner des yeux... -_-''

**Disclaimer:** J'ai supplié Square mais ils m'ont foutue dehors... T-T M'en fous, cette Fic, c'est mon bébé, c'est mon mien d'abord ! *^* (tu vois Drisa, quand je dis que j'adore cette expression... XD)

Bonne lecture ! (je l'espère très fort XD)

* * *

Chapitre 2

Eden déboula à côté de l'énorme bête et fit sur son cou une entaille sanglante d'une taille qu'elle trouva satisfaisante. Ackley, en bon petit pyromane, commença à faire une chose d'une inutilité complète, brûler la crinière sur le dos de l'animal, la faisant roussir. Cela se sembla pas plaire au monstre qui poussa un rugissement de fureur en sentant la chaleur. Cependant, cela plut au scientifique qui s'exclama:

- Et bien ! Je vois que tu as développé un de tes pouvoirs !

- _Noonn_, vraiment ? Répondit le concerné avec sarcasme.

- Vous n'aviez pas vu que c'est un pyromane ? Franchement, 'faut être aveugle... Commenta Inam.

- Par exemple, quand j'ai brûlé la blouse de Jo-jo... Accidentellement, cela va de soit. Jamais il ne me serait venu à l'idée d'en faire de la friture ! Rajouta le rouquin.

- De toute façon, vu l'état de la viande... Ajouta Eden, occupée à esquiver un coup de cornes.

- Pas faux ! Ricana Ackley, s'attaquant à l'aileron.

Inam, pendant ce temps, tourmentait les côtes du monstre qui décida de laisser la brune et de s'attaquer à ce gêneur. Il se retourna vivement, grâce à la mako circulant dans son corps, et tenta de donner un puissant coup de patte avec griffes que l'argenté esquiva sans trop de peine. Ackley, qui jusque là s'amusait à brûler _leenntement_ le Behemoth, décida que ce n'était plus drôle et utilisa son épée sur le dos du monstre.

- T'as pas plus chiant à atteindre, comme endroit ? Fit Eden, ayant vu la manoeuvre du pyromane.

- Attends, je réfléchis ! Répondit ledit pyromane.

Eden soupira et reporta son attention vers le montre. _Pourquoi il s'est attaqué à Inam ? Moi aussi je peux l'énerver ! D'ailleurs, j'crois que c'est ce que je vais faire..._ Songea-t-elle avec maturité. Ceci dit, euh, pensé, elle avisa les pattes du monstre, et analysa ses chances. _Alors, le meillleur moyen de battre un ennemi assez grand, c'est d'attaquer ce qui le soutient. Si je prends les pattes arrières, il va me griffer et/ou m'envoyer voldinguer... Mais si je prends les pattes arrières, il aura plus de mal mais pourra me donner un coup de queue... Mh... Oh, et puis zut, il est occupé !_ Elle courut vers les puissants membres inférieurs de l'animal et se mit à les ruer de coups d'épée.

Ackley, quand à lui, s'amusait à enfoncer et à retirer sa lame du dos de la bête. Quand on dit le dos, c'est, bien entendu,_ la colone vertébrale_. Car c'est bien connu, la colonne vertébrale, ça fait mal. Surtout quand on casse un nerf. Par Minerva, un Behemoth paraplégique... _Breeff_... Le Behemoth, hurlant de fureur, ne savait plus où donner de la tête, car, entre un taré vous explose la colone vertébrale, un autre qui vous défonce les côtes et une qui attaque vos pattes... Il y a du choix. Le monstre saignait abondament des attaques des trois autres, que ce soit au dos, aux côtes, aux cou, à la patte... Cette dernière, touchée profondément, ne supporta pas le poids de l'animal et s'affaisa, faisant lacher audit animal un râle.

Furibond, celui-ci se secoua dans tout les sens pour faire tomber Ackley de son dos, ce qui fonctionna. Hélas pour le rouquin, il avait planté sa lame dans le dos du monstre peu de temps avant que celui-ci ne le fasse chuter.

- Et Merdeuh ! Mon épée ! Jura-t-il.

- Voilà ce qui se passe quand on joue au lieu de combattre sérieusement... Grogna Eden, qui avait dû, ainsi qu'Inam, reculer pour ne pas se faire écraser.

Ackley, bien décidé à récupérer son bien, observa l'animal furieux, cherchant une faille pour récupérer son épée sans se blesser. N'en trouvant pas, car l'animal devenait de plus en plus enragé, la patience du pyromane fut rapidement écoulée et il se dirigea vers le devant du monstre.

Inam, qui s'était approché d'Eden, la questionna, interloqué:

- Mais _qu'est-ce_ qu'il est entrain de faire ?...

- Si je savais, je te le dirais... Commença la brune.

- Mais comme je sais pas, je te le dirais pas. Finit l'argenté avec un sourire.

- Exactement ! Rit-elle.

Pendant ce temps, Ackley était arrivé pile devant le Behemoth, qui, voyant sa prise apparemment prête à mourir, se calma. Le rouquin, lui, se mit à parler au Behemoth, intriguant ce dernier et le scientifique, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- _Toi._ Tu vas me rendre _tout de suite_ mon épée, ou je vais te faire bouffer tes tripes. Menaça-t-il.

- Pauvre Béhé'. Marmonna la brune. C'est quand pas de sa faute s'il a une épée plantée dans le dos, franchement.

- La vie est dure, Edy, la vie est dure. Répondit Inam, attendant la suite.

Pour seule réponse à la menace du pyromane, le Behemoth montra de longs crocs aiguisés. Signant son arrêt de mort.

Ledit pyromane plissa ses yeux et hurla:

- Tu vas voir si tu refuses de me rendre mon épée ! Les négotiations, avec moi, c'est à coups de _flammes_ !

Le psychopathe, respectant ce qu'il venait venait de dire, alluma des flammes dans ses mains et tout autour de lui. D'un coup vif desdites mains, il envoya son brasier en plein dans le "visage" du monstre, qui, sous la brusque chaleur, hurla et serra fermement ses paupières tout en reculant.

- Alors ?! Ça fait quoi de sentir l'eau des yeux bouillir ?! Fit le responsable, _un peu_ énervé.

- Déesse, c'est un carnage... Commenta l'argenté.

- Il est pire que moi avec les épées... Continua Eden.

- Pas possible. Fit l'autre. Y'a pas pire qu'une radine fille de radin.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te réponds, la radine ?

- Nan, mais je vais bientôt le savoir.

- Tu m'énerves.

- C'est le but ! Fit-il joyeusement, pendant que l'autre gamin continuait de torturer le Behemoth.

- J'me demande combien de degrés il a atteind... Hey Ackley ! Fit-elle, faisant se tourner l'autre. Fais gaffe, tu vas atteindre le zéro absolu inversé !

- Euh... Fit-il, ayant retrouvé rapidement toute sa stupidité. C'est-à-dire ?

- Le zéro absolu c'est -273.15°C.

- Ah ouais quand même. Fit l'argenté.

- Mais c'est qu'elle est intelligente notre petite Edy !

- Je suis plus vieille que vous deux, bande de débiles, je ne suis pas petite.

- Tes insultes me font tellement mal Eden ! Je sens mon cœur se briser en morceaux ! Dit théatralement Ackley, posant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

En réponse, la concernée haussa les yeux et poursuivit:

- Tu veux pas achever le Behemoth ?

- Ok !

Après cette réponse joyeuse, il sauta sur le dos du Behemoth et tira sans trop de mal sa précieuse lame, ce qui fit un peu plus hurler le monstre.

- Désolé, mon ami, je vais faire arrêter tes souffrances... Murmura-t-il au Behemoth, ne surprenant pas les autres exepté ledit Behemoth. Les deux autres s'en doutaient car ils connaissaient la pitié d'Ackley pour les expériences, en étant lui-même une.

_- Elles durent depuis trop longtemps..._ Fit une voix.

- Hein ? Dit-il, surpris.

- _Si j'ai compris, tu maîtrises le feu... Et apparemment, tu peux comprendre les monstres et leur parler... Etrange pour un humain..._ Continua ladite voix.

- Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas humain... Répondit Ackley, ayant comprit d'où venait la voix. Adieu.

Le Behemoth, qui était tombé par terre peu après la morsure des flammes, ferma les yeux, et Ackley lui enfonça sa lame dans la gorge.

- À qui tu parlais ? Demanda Eden au rouquin.

- Au Behemoth ! Répondit-il avec un sourire goguenard. Moi j'ai _deuuxx pouvoiirrs-euuh_ !

- Au Behemoth ? Sérieusement ? Demanda Inam, sceptique.

- Ben ouais ! Fit l'autre, fier de lui.

Il y eu un blanc, dont ils profitèrent pour nettoyer (comme ils le pouvaient) et ranger leurs épées, puis Inam demanda aux deux autres:

- Il est où le scientifique ?

- Merde ! Jura Eden. Il a dû se barrer quand on combattait et quand on regardait Ackley !

- Toute votre attention était sur moi, cela ne m'étonne même pas ! Commenta le rouquin.

- Bah, pas grave, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. Fit Inam, souriant au nombre d'imbécilitées dites à la seconde par son ami.

- Enfin, on va pouvoir sortir de ce putain de laboratoire ! Souffla Eden.

- Ben Edy, c'est que tu deviens vulgaire ! Ricana l'argenté.

- Parce que vous, vous ne l'êtes pas peut-être ?

- _Noonn_ !... _Jamaiiss_ on oserait ! Répondirent les deux en cœur.

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient mis à marcher vers leur liberté.

* * *

Arrivés à la sortie, un sentiment de soulagement les envahis tous et Eden courut vers la sortie, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, aller dehors, se sentir libre de toute chaînes. Et c'était ce que voulaient également les autres, qui se mirent à courir à sa suite. La lumière les aveugla un bref instant mais leur capacitée d'adaptation grâce à la Mako les aida et ils purent rapidement contempler la forêt qui s'offrait à eux.

Pour des personnes normales, ce genre d'endroit était banal, mais ils n'étaient juste _pas_ des personnes normales. Car ils avaient passés toute leur courte vie enfermés dans un laoratoire. _Entièrement_ blanc. Pour eux, une simple forêt était une véritable explosion de couleurs. Les arbres, par exemple; vous vous dites: "Bah, seulement du brun et du vert..." Mais pour les trois autres, c'était énormément de teintes et de formes différentes qui s'offraient à eux. Le tronc, tordu, droit, séparé en deux, unique, des branches plus ou moins nombreuses avec différents bruns plus ou moins foncés, mais surtout, les feuilles. Des feuilles qui pouvaient être vert foncé, clair, un peu noircies, de différentes tailles, d'une forme presque identique mais pourtant tellment différente...

Après avoir assouvi leur soif de voir de nouvelles choses, ils se mirent à marcher tout droit. "Mais vers où ?" Ils s'en fichaient, après tout, ils avaient tout le temps qu'il leur faudrait devant eux...

Cependant, après plusieurs minutes de marche intensive et très peu silencieuse, ils rencontrairent des monstres, et Ackley se fit une joie de leur montrer qui était le plus fort en les battant, sans les tuer, puis en leur parlant. Les deux autres se mirent, amusés, à commenter.

- Eh ben Ackley, tu les laisses partir ? S'amusa Eden.

- C'est bien la première fois que ça t'arrive ! Rit Inam.

- Oui, je les laisse partir, comme ça, ils diront à leurs copains qui est le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus- Commença le troisième avec un sourire arrogant.

- Stupide. Finit l'argenté, se moquant.

- Exactement. Répondit avec intelligence le concerné.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Les trois sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers l'homme qui avait parlé.

- _Vaammppiiiireee_ ! Brailla Ackley, après un temps de scilence.

- Ackley ?

- _Ouuii_ ?

- Moins fort la prochaine fois, je sens plus mes tympans.

- Tu les sens pas en temps normal, fillette.

- Tu m'as compris, bouffon.

- Abruti décoloré.

- Lampion.

Le nouveau venu avait haussé un sourcil façe à l'intelligence suprème des deux garçons, qui semblaient s'en foutre comme pas deux. Eden, elle, soupirait. Pendant que les deux autres bataillaient, encore, elle décida d'observer l'homme. _Un homme, qui semble avoir la vingtaine, avec des cheuveux corbeau, longs, un bandeau carmin autour de la tête, une cape de la même couleur et... Des yeux de la même couleur ?! Mais... Qui est-ce ?_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle posa sa question à l'homme et il lui répondit:

- Vincent Valentine.

* * *

Voiiilààà, suspence pourri, je vais me faire lyncher mais je m'en fous ! I'm invincible ! (ou pas) XD

Alors, j'ai plusieurs choses à dire ! :D (Ben dis-les ! XD)

Déjà, on s'en doute, je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre. -_-' Mais alors pas du tout. Déjà parce que ça doit être bourré de fautes, le passage du combat est absolument raté, c'est baclé, plus court, pleins de choses, bref, c'est atrocement nul.

Ensuite, y'a un truc qui n'est pas à moi ! Quand Ackley dit: "Ça fait quoi de sentir l'eau des yeux bouillir ?!" C'est une version un peut modifiée mais ça vient de Roy Mustang de FullMetal Alchemist (FMA) un manga que j'aime bien, où Roy défonce Envy avec son feu (dans la version 2 du manga). J'm'en fous, Ackley il est mieux d'abord.

Après, le "Si je savais je te le dirais, mais comme je sais pas je ne te le dirais pas" Vient de mon très cher père XD Je sais pas si c'est lui qui l'a inventé, mais bon.

Enfin, je sens que vous allez crier: "MARY-SUE ! (en mec)" Donc, c'est dit dans le résumé, Ackley, Eden et Inam ont deux pouvoirs chacun. Pas plus. Et ce n'est pas des pouvoirs super-méga-trop-cool-lol. Par exemple, c'est pas parce qu'Inam est le "fils" de Sephy qu'il pourra invoquer le Météore. Là, certains vont dire: "Ouais mais Ackley, lui c'est le "fils" de Genesis et pourtant il maîtrise le feu !" Ce n'est pas pareil. Certes, ce sont deux Materias (Feu et Météore) mais, franchement, vous trouvez pas qu'il y a une différende entre une materia élémententaire et la materia noire ? ;)

Bref bref, j'espère que ce chapitre pour moi atrocement nul vous aura un peut plut...

Read que si vous voulez, Reviews que si vous voulez aussi ! A plus ! :D Baka27 ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les gens ! :D Ça va ? Z'êtes en forme ? *Zbaf !*

Alleluiiiaaaaaa ! Halleluja aussi. (Damien Saez. Hein, Drisa :D) j'ai apparemment réussi à faire un combat digne de ce nooommm ! I'mmm juuuustttt ssooo happpyy ! (C'est rien, c'est l'émotion, ça me fait juste péter les plombs. Juste. XD)

Ma Déesse, (FFVII powa) j'ai galéréééé comme une folle pour ce Chapiiitreee ! J'ai essayé de pas faire notre Vinnie OOC mais bon, je promets rien !

M'enfin. Meeerci à ceuux qui ont eu la gentillesse de mêttre des Reviieeewwwsss ! C'est gentilll et ça donne de l'inspiratioonnn ! Donc, merci à Drisana Curtis, Roseros et Chocolate Kangoo ! Hein ? Mais nan, j'ai oublié personne ! Héhé, merci à toi aussi, Zexyheart, j't'adore ! :D Moi qui pensais que tu reviewvais surtout Kingdom Hearts... :D

D'ailleurs Roseros, tiens, ce chapitre est pour toi XD Toi qui l'attendais tant ! :D J'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Comme promis, j'me suis un peu calmée... Un peu. XD

Bon, c'est con ce que je vais dire... En fait non, je vais dire un truc intelligent. Merci à tous les lecteurs fantôôômessss ! :D Même si vous ne mettez pas de reviews, chaque jour je vois le nombre de vues augmenter ! Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mes écrits sont lus :,) (larme de joie XD) Parce que ça m'étonnerais que ce soit mes Reviewveurs qui s'amusent à cliquer là-dessus... _Et oui, je vous vois cliquer dessus, je le sais, et surtout, je sais qui vous êtes..._ En fait non, je sais pas qui vous êtes mais c'est pas grave. XD

**Disclaimer:** Après m'être prise un vent, j'ai envoyé un courrier à Square... Mais ils ne sont toujours pas à moi, sauf les trois débiles qui me servent d'OC et le scientifique. XD Et le Behemoth ! Comment ça, c'est un monstre qui appartient à FFVII ?! M'en fous, j'ai rajouté des trucs alors il est à mooaaaaa ! :p

**Autre:** Désolée pour ceux qui s'attendent à des grands chapitres, masi je pense que désormais, je ne ferais que vers 2000 mots... Oh et puis, comment ça, "que" ?! J'connais des gens qui font 400 mots par chapitre ! °^° Et puis, le chapitre 1, c'était le début, et puis j'ai dû mêttre 2 mois pour le faire... XD

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 3

- Vincent Valentine.

Les deux idiots arrêtèrent de se parler gentillement et braquèrent leur regards mako sur Vincent.

- Et sinon ? Demanda Inam.

- Quoi donc ? Répondit l'homme, un sourcil encore levé.

- Ben, franchement, quand je croise un homme qui apparait comme ça, qui nous demande qui on est comme si c'était d'une importance cruciale, qui a des yeux rouges, un bras en métal doré, et une présence malfaisante en lui... Ben j'me pose des questions.

- ...Comment as-tu senti le Démon en moi ?...

- Ouah, super, un démon ! S'exclama Ackley, imaginant déjà tout et n'importe quoi. Un démon de quoi ? Du feu ?

- ...Cela ne répond pas à ma question.

Ackley cessa son débit de parole tandis que lui et l'argenté semblairent réfléchir profondément. On prie tous très fort pour tout les pauvres Neurones qui ont grillé. Finalement, le premier demanda d'une voix faussement timide:

- C'était quoi la question ?...

Vincent cligna des yeux, haussant le deuxième sourcil. Ces gamins le faisaient exprès ou quoi ? Vu les expressions de son amie, non. Ladite amie poussa le rouquin en déclarant:

- Ackley, laisse faire, tu es définitivement dépassé, se souvenir de trois trucs pendant une minute c'est trop pour ton cerveau.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il en ait un... Marmonna l'argenté.

- Il est déjà plus grand que le tien. Répliqua l'autre.

- Pourquoi, t'as mesuré ?

- Exactement !

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais !

_Ces enfants sont-ils incapables de ne pas se hurler dessus pendant une minute ?..._ Songea Vincent avec désespoir.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous pensez la même chose que moi ?... Fit la voix de la fille, le coupant dans ses pensées.

- Cela dépend, à quoi pensais-tu ? Répondit-il, un _très_ léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'ils ne peuvent pas passer trois minutes sans s'engueuler.

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Déesse, j'ai _enfin_ trouvé quelqu'un de calme ! Merci, merci, merci.

Au vu de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle semblait aussi désespérée que Vincent. Les deux autres, l'ayant entendue malgré leurs hurlements, répondirent avec amusement:

- Ben alors Edy, tu nous aimes plus ? Gémit faussement le roux.

- Tu préfère un inconnu ? Continua l'autre.

- C'est méchant, ça.

- Le sort est si cruel !

- Qui nous empêchera de nous entre-tuer maintenant ?

Eden, préférant les ignorer, dit au psedo-vampire:

- Je suis Eden, le rouquin pyromane, c'est Ackley, et l'argenté débile, c'est Inam. Présenta-t-elle.

Ledit pyromane commença à brailler comme quoi "On ne m'ignore pas impunément ! _Feeeeuuuu_ !" En effet, il avait lancé une petite boule de flammes sur la brune, qui l'esquiva facilement. Elle se tourna vers l'attaquant pour l'engueuler un bon coup, quand le brun demanda:

- Comment... Débuta-t-il, attendant d'avoir l'attention des trois autres. Comment a-t'il fait pour envoyer du feu sans Materia ?...

- Gné ? Répondit avec intelligence le concerné, avant d'avoir un - oh béni - éclair de lucidité. _Aahh_ ! Ça ! Ben... Comment dire...

- Ackley, laisse-moi expliquer. Te connaissant, tu vas encore dire une connerie. Coupa la brune.

- _D'acooordddd_ ! Moi et Inam on va aller s'engueuler _ailleeuuurrrss_ !

- Alors, débuta-t-elle, se tournant vers le brun. Déjà, sais-tu ce que nous sommes ?

- ...Des... Expériences ?... Répondit-il.

- Exact. Et si on suit la logique des scientifiques, une éxpérience est bien lorsqu'elle est un être humain modifié, mais est encore mieux lorsqu'elle a des pouvoirs dits "instinctifs".

- Donc, les scientifiques vous ont modifiés et...

- En fait non, pas exactement.

- ?

- Nous sommes... Des clones. Des sortes de clones en fait.

- Quoi ? Comment ?... Demanda-t-il, surprit.

- La science fait des miracles, de nos jours. Répondit-elle assez amèrement.

- ...Comment ça ?

La jeune fille soupira en baissant la tête. Elle n'aimait pas parler de cela, et Vincent en avait conscience, mais il _devait_ en savoir plus sur ces enfants.

- Et bien... Hésita-t-elle. Si j'ai comprit ce que nous ont _aimablement_ expliqué les scientifiques... Ils ont utilisés des gènes de... SOLIDER je crois qu'ils ont dit... Et les ont comme dupliqués, ont ajoutés des choses, de la mako, etc... Pour nous faire être "complets"...

Bien entendu, elle savait parfaitement de quel SOLIDER elle était née, et de lesquells étaient nés les autres, mais elle avait décidé de jouer la carte de la prudence en sous-entendant qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais par contre, il faudrait qu'elle le dise aux autres, ils seraient capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi sans même s'en rendre compte... _C'est le prix à payer quand on "voyage" avec des boulets... _Songea-t-elle.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que sont des SOLIDERS ? Demanda le brun.

- D'après les scientifiques, expliqua-t-elle, ce serait des "guerriers" modifiés par la mako... Joyeux.

- Exact. Et... Connais-tu le nom du SOLIDER grâce à lequel tu as été...

- Créée ? Non, on ne me l'a jamais dit. Mentit-elle. À dire vrai, j'ignorais même que j'avais les gènes de seulement un en particulier... Je pensais avoir eu ceux de SOLIDERS spécialisés dans une chose, par exemple, je pensais qu'Ackley avait reçu ceux des spécialisés en utilisation des Materias feu.

* * *

Du côté des deux autres...

- On cherche quoi en fait ? Demanda Inam.

- 'Sais pas. Répondit Ackley. On fouille. On attend qu'Edy finisse de papoter.

- Elle va galérer à nous trouver... Bah, on se débrouillera.

- Tout à fait !

Il se mirent à rire, imaginant déjà la concernée leur brailler dessus pendant qu'ils feraient des yeus de chiots pour s'en sortir. Ça fonctionnait... Parfois.

Où qu'ils aillent, ils ne trouvaient que des arbres, de l'herbe, des plantes, bref de la verdure, et parfois quelques monstres. C'est en finissant l'un de ses rares combats qu'Inam sentit la lame d'une épée sous sa gorge. Il soupira et déclara:

- Ackley, t'as vraiment que ça à faire ?

- Marrant, j'allais dire la même chose... Répondit la voix de son ami.

- Quoi ?

Instinctivement, il baissa ses yeux vers l'épée qui l'empêchait de bouger. Elle était _énorme_ ! Voyant que ce n'était évidemment pas l'arme du roux, il tourna la tête comme il put pour voir son agresseur. Il rencontra deux yeux bleus argneux.

- Euh... Débuta-t-il.

- Z'êtes qui ? Demanda Ackley. Z'avez vraiment besoin d'attaquer les gens sans raison ?

- Sans raison ?! Rugit le blondà qui appartenait ces yeux, furieux. Sephiroth, Genesis, vous avez changé, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour "rajeunir", ni ce que cela vous apporte, mais je vous reconnait !

- Gneuh ? Firent en coeur les deux concernés, se regardant.

Ils se firent solidement attacher, et la seule constatation d'Ackley fut:

- Eden va nous tuer.

Inam ne pouvait qu'approuver.

* * *

_Avec Eden et Vincent..._

- Je vois... Et tu- Commença le brun avant d'être coupé par une sonnerie.

Il sortit son PHS de sa poche et décrocha:

- Cloud ? Qu'est-ce qui... Quoi ?!... Cloud, attends avant de faire quoi que ce soit et... Oui, j'ai une bonne raison ! Attends-moi !

Vincent racrocha sans attendre de réponse de "Cloud". Il se tourna vers Eden.

- Cloud... Un homme que je connait, corrigea-t-il, à attrapé tes amis et pense qu'ils sont des ennemis ! Suis-moi !

Eden s'éxécuta rapidement, ne souhaitant pas retrouver ses amis morts. Ils coururent à vive allure dans la forêt, avant de déboucher dans une sorte de grande clairière, "dans" laquelle trônait une sorte d'immense vaisseau et un groupe de plusieurs personnes, mais surtout, ses deux crétins d'amis ligotés. La jeune fille se dirigea vers eux.

- Ackley ! Inam ! Appela-t-elle. Mais _qu'est-ce_ que vous avez _encore_ fait pour vous retrouver attachés ?!

- Ben, le pire c'est que... Commença l'argenté.

- Pour une fois, on a rien fait ! Finit le rouquin.

- Qui es-tu ?! Demanda un blond à Eden, furieux.

- Eden. Toi ?

- ...Cloud.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour finir comme ça ?

Elle ignora les protestations des deux autres, braillant qu'ils "n'avaient rien fait" et qu'ils "étaient innocents", et se dirigea vers le groupe de personnes. Ledit groupe était constitué du blond ébouriffé aux yeux bleus, d'un homme de forte carrure avec une arme bras... Non, une arme _en guise _de bras, un blond qui fumait, plus vieux que le premier, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns foncés attachés en queue de cheval, une autre plus jeune, aux cheveux noirs, et... Un lion rouge sur lequel se trouvait un éspèce de chat ?! Quel bande étrange...

- Tu sais très bien qui ils sont ! Grogna l'homme.

- Ouais, deux crétins qui ne sont pas capables de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

- Cloud. Dit Vincent. Ce ne sont pas Sephiroth et Genesis. Ni Angeal. Acheva-t-il, regardant la fille qui fit mine de ne pas savoir qui était ces hommes.

- Qui sont-ils alors ?!

- On te l'a dit ! Ricana le rouquin. Inam, Edy, et moi, le magnifique Ackley !

- Ackley, ta gueule. Répliqua Inam.

- Quoi t'es jaloux ?

- Dans tes rêves !

- Apparement pas, fillette !

- Lampion !

Le groupe regardait, stupéfait, le dispute se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Eden soupira et se dirigea_ leenntement_ vers les concernés, ce qui les fit blanchir.

- Euh... Eden ? Demanda le roux, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment d'utiliser le surnom.

- Ça... Ça va ?... Continua l'argenté.

- Ça ira mieux quand je vous aurait assomés une bonne fois pour toutes. Répliqua la jeune fille.

- _Nonnonnonnonnon_... Gémirent les deux. Edy, pas _çaaa_...

- Fallait y penser avant.

Un grand "BANG" retentit, faisant s'envoler des oiseaux, alors que la fille avait envoyé ses deux victim... Euh, amis, dans les vapes. Le groupe regardait toujours le trio infernal avec de grand yeux. Eden leur dit calmement:

- Bon, maintenant que ces deux abrutis sont occupés, on peut parler tranquillement.

* * *

Voiiilàààà ! :D Finiiii ! Encore un suspence pourrit, je l'admets. XD

Désolé si j'ai mis trop de temps à votre goût, mon ordi (LuluVII je tiens à préciser. OUI je donne des noms pourrit. *marmonne* 'Fait exprès... Rien à foutre XD) avait décidé de m'embêter.

Boonnn... J'éspère _vraiment_ ne pas avoir fait les personnages trop vides ou OOC... Enfin, j'espère avoir réspecté leurs caractères !

Bon ben... R&R ? XD Même un "follow" me fait hurler de joie (c'est vrai XD), alors imaginez une Review... XD

À plus pour le chapitre 4 ! :D Toujours et pour votre plus grand malheur, Baka27 X)


	4. Chapter 4

Heeyyyy tout le monde ! :D Baka27 is in the place ! *BAM !*

Voilà voilà, le chapitre 4 de "Démons du passé ou bien ?..." ! :) Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir d'être lue XD (Quoique, si vous écrivez, vous devez me comprendre... XD) Si vous saviez comment j'ai bataillé avec ce chapitre... XD

Merci à Chocolate Kangoo, Drisana Curtis et Roseros pour leur belles reviews ! Oui, encore XD

Bon, je le dit tout de suite, le... 20 Avril (À 1 heure du matin je tiens à préciser XD), ma famille et moi allons au Maroc pour les vacs', dons je ne pourrais pas poster ! Si j'ai de la Wi-fi, je serais sûrement sur portable, et donc je n'aurais pas mes textes ! Mais il se peut que, pendant les heures où je m'ennuie de ce magnifique Site, je vienne lire des Fics et poster des Reviews XD

**Disclaimer:** Je ne m'avouerais jamais vaincue ! °^° Les trois gugusses sont à moi ! Et le scientifique, mais je l'aime pas ! XD

Bref, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 4

- Bon, maintenant que ces deux abrutis sont occupés, on peut parler tranquillement.

Après un temps de scilence, quand Vincent s'apperçu que pesonne d'autre n'allait ouvrir la bouche, il demanda, soupirant intérieurement de devoir parler:

- Bien. Si vous pouviez nous dire qui vous êtes, autre que par le nom...

- Comme ce que je t'ai expliqué tout à l'heure ? Demanda la brune.

Vincent hocha scilencieusement la tête, et Eden commença son récit.

- Par contre, ne m'interrompez pas. Dit-elle à l'adresse du groupe. Ackley, Inam et moi, Eden, commença-t-elle en désignant les concernés, sommes des expériences de scientifiques qui devraient aller se soigner. Nous sommes nés grâce aux gènes de trois SOLIDERS, si j'ai bien compris, Sepiroth, Genesis et Angeal. Ils nous ont crées pour fabriquer l'arme parfaite, pourquoi, je n'en sait rien, et je ne préfère pas le savoir. De ce fait de vouloir des armes ultimes, ils nous ont donnés des "pouvoirs instinctifs", des facultés spéciales. Bien entendu, ils ont rajoutés de la mako et tout ce qui va avec pour nous rendre plus forts. Ce qu'ils voulaient, c'est une machine à tuer, puissante, sans besoin de Materia, obéissante, sans âme... Ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient, sauf pour la partie "obéissante" et "sans âme". Pour "machine à tuer", je ne saurais dire. A part: "Laissez-nous en paix et nous ferons de même". Aucun de nous n'a pété les plombs. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout. Questions ?

Il y eut un autre silence, avant que la fille aux cheveux courts et noirs demande avec entrain:

- Dis, tu pourras me donner tes matérias ?!

- Hein ?! Répondit Eden, reculant sous la surprise.

- Yuffie... Prévint l'homme blond qui fumait.

Ladite Yuffie l'ignora superbement, dardant son regard sur l'autre fille, qui n'y comprenait décidément plus rien.

- Ben oui ! Expliqua la ninja. Tu as dit: "sans besoin de Materias", donc, si tu en as, tu peux me les donner ?

- Evidemment, elle n'a retenu que ça... Fit calmement le "loup" rouge, se détendant petit à petit.

- Ben... Débuta Eden. En fait, on a besoin de Materias.

- _Quoooiiii_ ?! "Dit" Yuffie avec un cri strident.

- Eh oh, c'est nos Materias ! Les gogoles de scientifiques nous ont dit que ça coûtait cher !

- Radine !

- Hey ! On ne m'insulte pas ! Mon "père" était radin, donc je suis radine !

- Même !

- Il y a quand même quelque chose d'étrange... Remarqua calmement le "Vampire".

- Quoi donc ? Fit ladite radine.

- En bref, répondit le loup carmin avec un sourire, cela est étrange que tu ne saches pas qui était ton "père" alors que tu sais qu'il était radin...

Eden blanchit devant son erreur, et commença à se maudire elle-même. Le blond, qui n'avait pipé mot depuis le début, fut encore plus agressif. Ou paranoïaque, au choix. S'approchant de la jeune fille, il grogna:

- Pourquoi nous avoir menti ?! Dis-nous la vérité !

- Ouais, ouais... En fait, j'ai préféré être prudente en prétendant ne pas savoir qui étaient nos "parents". Et j'ai bien fait ! Dit-elle en posant un oeil accusateur sur Cloud. Car sinon, les deux débiles auraient finis en charpie à cause de stupides Démons du passé !

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Répondit Cloud.

- Ne dément pas, abruti de Chocobo ! En faisant comme si nous étions purement innocents, j'ai protégé mes amis ! Tu as vu ce que cela à donné ! Imagine ce qui ce serait passé si j'avais dit connaitre ne serais-ce que Sephiroth !

- Mais, il est comme lui, c'est... C'est... Normal...

Cloud avait finit sa phrase en murmurant le dernier mot, se rendant compte, hélas trop tard pour lui, de l'ampleur de ses parloles. Eden, en parfaite contradiction, se mit à crier.

- Comment ça, _normal_ ?! _Juste_ parce qu'ils _ressemblent_ physiquement à leurs "parents" tu voulais les couper en rondelles ! Bien sûr, tu ne m'aurais rien fait, je ressemble à Angeal, le mentor de_ ton_ Zack ! Et bien, désolée pour toi, je ne suis pas aussi calme qu'Angeal ! Et puis, que sais-tu du mental ?! Je pourrais très bien être mauvaise et essayer de m'attirer des faveurs, tandis que les autres pourraient être innocents !

Le blond était devenu blème quand Eden avait mentionné Zack. Cependant, Eden en avait plus qu'assez, et continua, déjà légèrement plus calme:

- Nous avons grandit dans un labo, merde ! Nous sommes plus forts physiquement et mentalement que les trois autres, nous savons déméler le vrai du faux, et Jénova ne nous atteint pas ! Si tu veux savoir, quand on l'entend, ce qui est rare, elle nous fait bien rire !

Elle s'arrêta ici, décidant que Cloud était devenu assez pâle comme ça. Sa tirade n'avait pas été très marquante pour quiconque sauf le concerné, mais elle avait bien fait comprendre au Chocobo que ses réactions étaient complètement stupides et immatures. Celui-ci détourna le regard puis ferma finalement les yeux et se tut.

Il eut un silence puis Eden demanda:

- Bon. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

Ils semblairent réfléchir et la femme brune avec une queue de cheval dit:

- Savez-vous où vous allez et où vous êtes ?

- Euh... Répondit Eden.

Cette dernière se dirigea vers ses deux victim- amis, et les secoua. Ils se réveillèrent avec difficulté.

- _Eeedddyyyyyy_... Gémit Ackley.

- _Laiiisse_-nous _dooormiiirr_... Finit Inam avec le même ton.

- Vous dormiez pas, je vous ai assomés. Fit la jeune fille.

- C'est pareil ! Firent les deux en choeur.

- Bref. Vous avez une idée d'où on est ?

- Dans une forêt. Dit le rouquin, voulant s'amuser.

Eden leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je veux dire où ? Dans quel continent ?

- _Aahhh_ !... Firent-ils mine de comprendre.

- Oui, ah.

- Ben faut dire qu'on en a aucune idée.

Eden s'adressa alors au groupe, mais plus à la femme qui avait parlé un peu plus tôt.

- Et vous, vous savez où on est ?

- Sur une île... Répondit l'homme aux cheveux blonds et courts.

- Ah bon ? Mince, comment on va faire pour partir ?... Marmonna Eden, réfléchissant déjà à un moyen de s'enfuir de cet endroit.

- C'est ironique ? Demanda le "chat".

- Non, pourquoi ? Répondit la mini-Angeal, surprise.

- Ben, vous voulez pas aller dans la Sherra ?

- Gné ? Fit Inam, ne comprenant pas.

- Le vaisseau.

- Ah ! Ben, en fait, on pensait que vous n'accepteriez pas, vù l'état dans lequel Edy à mit le Chocobo... Répondit le pyromane, désignant ledit Chocobo qui restait plongé dans ses pensées.

- Oui, mais... Honnêtement, hésita la femme brune, il y a une grande part de vérité dans ce qu'Eden a dit. D'ailleurs, pas qu'une part. Finit-elle, n'hésitant plus du tout.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, se sachant pas exactement quoi dire. Finalement, Eden répondit:

- Merci pour l'offre. Je pense que nous allons venir.

- Ok. Cid, Cloud ? Demanda-t-elle, interpellant les deux blonds.

- C'bon pour moi ! Même s'y en à un qui ressemble aux $%£& d'incarnés, 'peuvent monter dans Sherra ! Dit d'une manière très imagée celui qui semblait avoir ét désigné comme Cid.

- Merci, Cid. Dit la femme avec un sourire. Elle se tourna vers l'autre. Cloud ?...

- ...Faites comme vous voulez. Grogna-t-il.

La femme soupira de la réaction du Chocobo, mais sourit également de pouvoir "emmener", ceux qui étaient pour elle des enfants qui n'avaient rien fait.

- On y va quand ? Demanda Eden.

- Maint'nant ! Fit Cid, qui semblait fier de pouvoir montrer son "bébé".

Le groupe, exepté deux personne, se dirigea vers la Sherra, avant d'entendre les plaintes d'Inam et d'Ackley:

- 'Faudrait p'têtre nous détacher !dans cet état ! Déclara Eden, amusée.

- Nan, _vraimeenntt_ ?

Elle sourit et alla les libérer. Puis Ackley, sceptique, demanda à Cid:

- Ca vole vraiment ? Fit-il, un sourcil levé, désignant le vaisseau.

L'homme sembla piqué au vif:

- Un peut qu'ça vole, gamin ! T'veux une preuve ? Viens !

Il le tira et l'emmena dans la Sherra avec lui, tandis que le pyomane se débattait et demandait silencieusement à ses amis "Sauvez-moi" et qu'en bons sadiques, Eden et Inam lui firent juste des vifs signes de mains pour lui dire "Au revoir, ravis de t'avoir connu !"

Le groupe, éxepté le Chocobo, qui était déjà parti, et Vincent, inexpressif, sourit en voyant le trio infernal soudé comme les doigts de la main.

* * *

Arrivés dans le vaisseau, les clones, éxepté Ackley, toujours retenu en otage par Cid, s'étaient précipités vers les fenêtres pour voir. Et oui, voler était très souvent l'un des plus grands rêves de chacun de nous... Yuffie, surmontant son mal de l'air, était allée les voir.

- Dites, vous avez quoi d'autre, comme pouvoirs ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Euh... Commença l'argenté. Je ressent l'arrivée, le présence des monstres... Pas très utile en combat.

- C'est pratique quand même ! Fit la ninja, exitée.

- ...Je peut "jouer" avec la Mako... Dit Eden, un peu hésitante.

- Ah bon ?! Brailla Yuffie. Trop _foort_ ! Tu peux faire quoi ?!

- Je peux la cristalliser... Commença la brune.

- En Materias ?!

- Mais tu nous gonfles, toi, avec tes Materias ! Rit Eden. J'ai jamais essayé, mais je pense que je pourrais, en m'exerçant, car quand je crée des armes, elles peuvent utiliser un peu de magie...

- _Ouuiiii_ ! Hurla la ninja, aux anges. des Materias à _volontéééé_ !

- Pas à volonté, non... Débuta le mini-Sephy. Parce que la première fois qu'elle à utilisé son pourvoir-

- Inaaammm... Fit la concernée, menacente.

- ...C'était pour embrocher un scientifique qui l'énervait, dit-il, évitant un coup d'Eden, et elle s'est évanouie !

Il riait, esquivant facilement, pendant que la mini-Geal essayait de le frapper.

- Jeee suis de reeetouur ! Hurla Ackley, apparaissant soudainement.

- Tu nous avait pas manqué pourtant ! Répliqua l'argenté.

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton pourvoir ? Continua la jeune Wutaïenne, toujours avide d'en savoir plus.

- Je peux allumer du feu quand je le veux ! C'est super paratique pour faire chier tout le monde !

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, un fois, j'ai allumé du feu partout, parce que je m'ennuyais, et ça à activé des alarmes de sécurité, c'était trop drôle ! Raconta-t-il avec joie.

Tifa entra et s'adressa au trio, toujours avec un doux sourire:

- Venez, on va vous présenter notre groupe...

* * *

Bouh. Alleluia, j'ai fini. Je parie qu'il y a pleiinnnss de contradiction avec l'hisoire ! T-T N'hésiter pas à me le dire, je ferais ce que je peux !

Bon, j'avoue, je poste tard et assez à l'arrache, demain (2h du mat' ;_;) je pars et j'aurais pas le temps ! X_X J'aime pas les aéroports, on doit toujours attendre trois plombes... Mais ça, vous vous en foutez. XD

Bon, comme d'hab', des Reviews ! Des Reviews ! :D J'suis Reviewvore ! XD Baka27, encore et toujours :D


End file.
